


Strangers in Bookstores

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Laurent never thought he would be grateful to be too small to reach the top shelf.





	Strangers in Bookstores

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I would appreciate kudos and comments if you liked it.

“Do you need some help with that?” a faintly amused voice behind him asked. Laurent certainly didn’t need any help to reach the book he wanted, thank you very much, and he didn’t appreciate being made fun of. Especially not in this case, as he was very aware of how ridiculous he must have looked, trying and nearly jumping to get a book from the top shelf. But he was simply too small. So he would tell the jerk to leave him alone and then get a ladder or something to get his book himself. Having decided on his plan of action he turned around and opened his mouth, only to be thoroughly startled by the kind smile on the strangers face. He didn’t look like someone making fun of others for being too small to reach the top shelf. No, his patient smile and rather impressive height convinced Laurent that he had genuinely offered his help. He really was a huge man, but instead of appearing intimidating as it was easy to do with his amount of muscle, he simply seemed friendly, like the kind of guy who would help old ladies crossing the street. His eyes shone warmly and his dark curls looked so unbelievable soft that Laurent had to actively stop himself from running his hands through them. Maybe he wouldn’t tell him to leave, maybe he could allow him to help him out. It would be faster than getting a ladder, after all. This was really the only reason for Laurent to agree. Obviously.

  
“Yes actually, if you could get that book for me …” he didn’t even have to say anything else as the man already reached for the book and pulled it from the shelf with ease. But instead of giving him the book, as Laurent expected him to, he grimaced at it.

  
“Are you sure you want to read that? It's just, I’ve read it and found it disappointing. I wouldn’t recommend it.” That was unexpected. The man didn’t look like he read much, Laurent would have guessed he spent more time outside with his friends or doing ridiculous amounts of sport. He really wanted to snatch his book from his hands and tell him to keep his unwanted opinions to himself, but the look in eyes was once again so extremely earnest that it threw him off track. So instead of doing the normal thing, telling him it was none of his business and buy the book, he found himself asking what exactly he didn’t like about it.

  
Apparently that was the right response, because a bright smile lit his whole face up. The sight of that smile warmed Laurent and made him want to smile back. And just when did that happen? He was being ridiculous, he didn’t even know the man. He shouldn’t feel such things just because he had a nice smile. Laurent must simply have read too many clichéd love stories lately and was now projecting. Yes, that must be it, he was not falling for this strangers smile.

  
“I have several points actually, it could take quite a while to explain them all. Would you like to discuss someplace where they serve coffee and offer more comfortable spaces to sit?” Was he asking him out on a date? Surely not, Laurent must have misunderstood him. He didn’t know what he would do if he really had asked him out. He seemed nice enough, but Laurent didn’t do well in the whole ‘making friends’ thing and he was pretty sure a date wouldn’t end positive. Anyway, first he had to make sure the man really wanted a date. He hoped he did want a date.

  
“Are you asking me on a date?” Damn, that sounded colder and more suspicious than he intended it to be. Now the guy would probably just say no and leave. The thought made him sad, it seemed he would have liked to go on a date after all. But he had scared him of already, well done Laurent. But the man didn’t stammer an excuse to leave, how often could he possibly surprise Laurent in the short time they have talked now?

  
“Yeah I would like that, though if you don’t want it to be date that’s ok too. I can still tell you why you shouldn’t bother reading this.” Ah yes, the book. To be honest Laurent didn’t actually care that much about it right now. The man would still like to go on a date. He felt warm again at his smile and this time he didn’t caught himself before he returned it.

  
“You do realise we don’t know each other at all, right? I don’t even know your name.” Despite his protest Laurent was sure he wanted this date. He wanted to learn more about this man, see if he smiled like that as often as it seemed and maybe hear his laugh. He wanted to know what he did when he wasn’t giving opinions on books and he also wanted to discuss said opinions. So he was only teasing, hoping for another smile.

  
“That’s what the date is for isn’t it? To get to know each other better, including names.” And he was smiling again. Laurent really wanted to know his name though. He raised an eyebrow at him which caused the man to laugh. “Alright, my name is Damen. Would you like to get coffee with me, now that you know my name?” Yes, Laurent wanted that very much.

  
“Well Damen, I’m Laurent and I would like to hear what you have to say against my book.” Damen’s smile only grew as he put the book back in place and lead the way outside in search of a café.


End file.
